Night and Day, Day and Night
by GalvatronLikesPonys
Summary: The TMNT meet someone new and different, a girl. But not just any ol' girl in the world...They find out there is more to her appearence then one thinks. She was once famous, but decides to leave that life behind. Why? Well then, why don't you find out...
1. An Overly Exaggerated Prologue Title

**Tricity:** Hi guys, those of you who read my 'heads-up' note on my profile; as well as newcomers, I hope you enjoy this story and I can't wait till I post my next chapters in my first fic _An Entity of the Cosmos_ as well as this one.

Please, sit back, and enjoy the read :)

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TMNT CHARACTERS, AND I NEVER HAVE. BUT I DO OWN MY FICTIONAL CHARACTER LAN MINORU.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An Overly Exaggerated Prologue Title ~ signed Mikey XD

Raphael slept on his hammock-like bed in his room, with his right hand sticking out. He snored, still fast asleep in the early morning.

Although, someone else was actually **awake** in this early morning waiting and watching in the shadows, knowing that the perfect time to strike, was now. He stepped out of the shadows, quietly approaching the sleeping turtle while shaking a can full of whipped cream. He grinned stupidly trying to hold in a fit of laughter as he sprayed the whipped cream onto Raphael's exposed hand.

After that was done, he took a feather from his belt he was holding onto, and ever so slightly rubbed the feather in the middle of Raph's face, then took of running laughing so hysterically, it was kinda creepy...

In a delayed reaction, Raphael smacked his face with his whipped creamed hand, getting whipped cream all over his face. Raph opened his eyes and growled with anger, knowing fully well who had pulled this so called 'practical joke' on him.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!" yelled Raphael in rage, his voice echoing throughout the lair.

Michelangelo ran to Donatello's computer desk trying to stop laughing, and grabbing onto Donny's shoulder trying to tell him what he did inbetween fits of laughter what he had done to tick off Raphael **this** time.

Donny shook his head "What did you do **this** time you goofball?" asked Donny trying to hide a smile.

Mikey finally calmed himself a bit "Oh man! It was a classic! The ol' whipped cream smack to the face bit!" said Mikey about to bust out laughing again.

"You know, come to think of it, I don't think you've **ever** tried that trick on Raph in the past." said Don smiling a little.

"I KNOW! It was so AWESOME! The comedy! The thrill! The- "

"The buttwhup." finished Raphael walking into the room beating his fist into his other hand with a look on his face that could kill.

"Uh, hey Raphie...." said Mikey nervously, as he backed into Donny's desk.

"Just for future reference, I **wasn't** involved." said Donny never taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Good, that only leaves **one** thing to do..." said Raph looking a Mikey grinning evilly.

Mikey screamed and ran around the lair with Raph not to far behind. Raph eventually caught up to Mikey and grabbed his headband and tugged, leaving Mikey saying "Ow" about a million times.

Raphael tugged even harder on Mikey's headband to get his attention "What have we learned?" asked Raph a little darkly.

"Um, respect your elders?" asked Mikey.

Raphael slapped the back of Mikey's head with his free hand, knowing he was just being smart.

"OW! Okay okay! Never wake up a sleeping Raph with the ol' whipped cream smack in the face bit!" confessed Mikey.

Satisfied, Raph let go of Mikey's headband and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Mikey pouted, and walked over to the kitchen as well. Raphael started to rummage through the cupboards looking for something to eat. He spotted a cereal box, grabbed it, and poured himself a bowl. Mikey sat at the kitchen table just as Raph did, and let out a sigh.

"What's up bonehead?" asked Raph, noticing his deep sigh.

"We've been cooped up in the lair for at **least** a week Raphie!" said Mikey a little distressed.

"And that excuses your behavior..beeecause?" asked Donny coming up to the kitchen to sit down.

"That's not what my point is!" said Mikey with a whine.

"Then what is? You should be happy with this down time. I mean c'mon, no trainin for five days, it's a dream come true for ya." said Raph.

"I am, don't get me wrong, but....It's just, I wish there was something new and interesting we could do for a change." said Mikey a little sadly.

"You mean besides video games, training exercises, and the usual pranks you pull?" asked Leo walking into the kitchen.

"Well look who finally woke up..." said Raph smirking.

"Yeah, uh, I guess." said Mikey responding to Leo's question.

"Tell ya what, why don't we hit the rooftops after dinner tonight? Maybe on one of the **safer** sides of town?" asked Leonardo looking at Mikey.

Mikey got up from his chair "Well, it's not really something new and interesting, but....works for me!" said Mikey as he leapt from place to place until he reached his room.

"Finally, I can eat in peace." said Raphael starting to devour his cereal.

"Your welcome Raph." said Leo as he sat down next to Donny.

"So, how long have you been up Leo?" asked Donatello.

"Just as Raph said, I just woke up....about five minutes ago." added Leo "What have you been doing Donny?"

"Come over here and I'll show you." said Donny getting up from his seat at the kitchen table and running to his computer desk.

"I've been working on a way to improve our shell cells, as well as surfing the web checking the news for one of my favorite kid geniuses Lan Minoru." said Donny as he sat in his chair typing away with Leo looking over his shoulder.

"Wait, who's this, Lan Minoru?" asked Leo.

"Only one of the most famous kids in the USA. Not only is she smart and does well in homeschooling, but she does a lot of cool stuff in her spare time too." said Donny as pictures of Lan Minoru came up on the computer screen.

"Is that her?" asked Leo pointing to one of the pictures of her pulling an awesome stunt on a skateboard.

"Yep." said Donny still typing.

"AND she's **really** pretty too." said Mikey from the other side of Donny's shoulder.

Leo and Donny jumped a bit, but then realizing it was Mikey, they looked back at the computer. Lan Minoru had white silky hair down to the middle of her back, and light blue eyes with a bit of a dark blue ring around her pupils. Her skin color was a perfect shade of peachish white, with a bit of a tan to it.

"Not only is she good at skateboarding, she plays all kinds of other sports too!" said Mikey looking at several of the pictures of Lan on her skateboard on the computer screen.

"And you know this how?" asked Donny giving Mikey a strange look.

"The sports channel bro. I've seen her perform multiple times on her skateboard as well as kick a soccer ball around in indoor and outdoor soccer tournaments." said Mikey smiling.

"Wait, click on that highlighted phrase Donny." said Leo pointing to a highlighted phrase that said "Lan's ninjitsu skills & training".

Donny clicked on the highlighted phrase, and it suddenly led to another fan site that had loads of information on Lan. But on the home page it told how every chance she got, she trained in the ways of bushido and ninjitsu.

"This is defiantly new information to me. I had no idea she knew anything about bushido or ninjitsu." said Donny in a surprised voice.

"Says here that the identity of her sensei is unknown." said Leo pointing to one of the paragraphs.

"Most likely to keep the poparatzi off the poor sensei's back." said Mikey crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you guys huddled around Donny for?" asked Raph coming out of the kitchen and approaching his three brothers.

"I was just telling Leo who Lan Minoru was." said Donny.

"You mean that really smart girl that appears on the news every so often?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, and according to a reliable fan site, we just found out she trains in the ways of bushido and ninjitsu." explained Donny.

"Never would of guessed that." said Raph eyes widening a little and looking over Donny's shoulder.

"Does it say what rank or level she is in her training?" asked Leo getting more curious.

"Unfortunately, that is unknown as well." said Donny a little disappointed.

"And speaking of training...I think it's about time we start our regularly scheduled training sessions once again." said Master Splinter emerging out of his room.

"So, does that mean our break is over?" asked Michelangelo in a disappointed tone of voice.

"It means we are going back to basics." said Master Splinter.

"Back to basics sounds good to me sensei." said Leo taking out his Katana's.

"Aw man." said Mikey as he walked to the training area with his brothers.

And thus, their regularly scheduled training sessions began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl with her snow white hair tied up into a ponytail with some strands of hair hanging down near her face, opened the Japanese style sliding doors, and entered the room where her sensei sat Indian-style.

He was meditating; the lit candles around him made him look somewhat peaceful and mysterious in the poorly lit room.

The girl went and sat in front of her teacher Indian-style, and sighed a somewhat relaxed sigh as she began to meditate with him.

"You're late coming back." Her sensei said with a curious voice.

"I'm sorry, I had a few things to take care of first." said the girl calmly.

"Exploring?" asked her sensei opening one eye and looking at her with it.

"No sensei, I went to get some fresh fruit." said the girl honestly.

"You don't usually eat this time of day." said her sensei both eyes now open and looking at the girl.

"Comfort food." she said softly.

"My student, we have made it this far, why do you doubt me?" said her sensei with a concerned tone.

"No, I don't doubt you at all sensei. I've just never been this far away from, from, everything." said the girl in calm tone now looking at her sensei in the eyes.

"Do you miss everything?" asked her sensei.

"I know I don't miss all those vile 'tests' those white coated men performed on me." said the girl looking away for a moment.

"As soon as we get to the checkpoint, everything should be left behind." said her sensei wisely.

"I know sensei. Once we get there, I'm glad we'll be starting out our lives anew." said the girl.

"So, you are having mixed emotions about all this?" asked her sensei.

"Yes sensei." the girl said simply.

"Then it's time." said her sensei seriously.

"Time for what?" asked the girl trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

"Tea!" he said with enthusiasm, making the girl jump a little.

"Sensei, you're overwhelmingly insensitive sometimes...." said the girl seriously with the classic anime droplet on her head.

"Don't be like that Lan, you know I mean well." said Lan's sensei from another room, brewing some herbal tea.

"You always try to brighten things up in the room with candles, but you don't really need them with that 'incredible' humor of yours.....brightens the room all by itself." said Lan in a monotone voice with sarcasm lingering.

"No tea for you then." said Lan's sensei as if it was a punishment, only pouring hot water into her tea cup.

He walked back into the Japanese style room with two tea cups and a kettle placed onto a tray, and handed the tea cup with only hot water in it to Lan.

"Sensei, you know I can only stomach water and fruit." said Lan with a classic anime droplet appearing on her head again.

He sighed "One day I hope that changes, there will come a time when you will have no fruit or water on hand at all." Lan's sensei said a little grumpily.

"It's not all that bad sensei, I'm supposedly healthier than a lot of other people out there in the world today."

"Yeah well, junk food and herbal tea couldn't hurt once and a while..." said Lan's sensei.

Lan shook her head. Her sensei was impossible to argue with, especially if her facts made more sense than his side of the argument.

They each sipped their tea, and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Thank you sensei." said Lan bowing her head a little.

"For what?" asked Lan's sensei.

"For not giving up on me along the way.......and for the hot water as well." said Lan with a small smirk.

"No problem Lan. You take your punishments well." said Lan's sensei with a slight wink.

"Don't push it." said Lan giving her sensei an evil eye.

"Eh, sorry..." said Lan's sensei with a classic anime droplet now on his head.

Lan shook her head in embarrassment; her sensei was such a weirdo, nonetheless, a goofball. But he had his moments, he was serious when he **really** needed to be, sometimes. But, she new without a doubt that once they got to the New York New York checkpoint, her sensei would probably take things a lot more seriously.

"Lan, there's something I've been meaning to give you." said Lan's sensei pulling something out of his samurai type garb.

Lan looked on as he pulled out a ninja half-mask that was a darkish Teal color. The back of the ninja half-mask had already been tied in the back so that she could easily slip it on, and had the two eye holes for the eyes.

"Try it on." said her sensei kindly.

Lan nodded and took down her hair tie and let her hair fall. She slid the mask on, and it couldn't of felt more comfortable than it already was.

Lan bowed "It fits well sensei, thank you."

"Oh, wait a minute! One more thing..." said her sensei as he got up and ran out of the room.

Lan could hear rustling through drawers and a few cursing until not too long after that, she heard a triumphant yell.

Lan's sensei ran back into the Japanese style room and sat yet again in front of Lan, Indian-style.

"I knew I'd give these guys to you eventually, but...." said Lan's sensei words failing him, as he handed her a parcel. He was so proud of her...

Lan nodded in understanding. She began to open it, and when all the way opened, she was in awe as she picked up a case of shuriken needles and a pair of perfectly crafted kunai. She spun a kunai around on her thumb on each hand and caught them quickly so that they pointed toward the ground. She smiled toward her sensei, and nodded toward him with appreciation and approval.

"I can't thank you enough sensei." said Lan with a bow.

"I'm hoping the shuriken needles and kunai will prove useful in New York city." said Lan's sensei with a proud smile.

"What do you mean sensei? Why are you giving these tools to me now?" said Lan, her smile fading.

"Lan, New York is not as safe a place as people say it is..." Lan's sensei looked away for a moment, then looked back at her "I've heard rumors from a few friends in New York city, there is said to be a faction of some kind of 'ninja', and a gang that works closely with them. This faction of ninja can't be honorable ones if they're working hand in hand with some gang....which is why if we're not discreet, we could get into some trouble."

"I understand sensei, I will do my best." said Lan bowing.

"Good." said Lan's sensei taking a sip of his herbal tea "Pack up your things, we are leaving tomorrow night."

"Yes sensei." said Lan putting her tea cup on the tray, and getting up and leaving the room.

"Good day Lan." said Lan's sensei smiling.

"Good day sensei." said Lan outside the room.

Lan's sensei took another sip of his herbal tea and sighed.

"It's almost daylight, better get to sleep soon." Lan's sensei said putting his herbal tea on the tray and picking it up, leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity: **Yay! Prologue, finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because it won't be long until I update again.

Please R&R and I will see you soon.


	2. The Checkpoint

**Tricity:** Hello again guys! I am on a roll on this story! Hopefully, I'll find inspiration for _An Entity of the Cosmos_ soon... By the way, I love reviews and always have, so, review before you leave please!

Anyways, enough talk, on with the show! XP

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANY OF THE TMNT CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER, NOR WILL I OWN THEM IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN LAN MINORU, HER SENSEI (TAKUMA), TY, AND SUSIE.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one ~ The Checkpoint

In the kitchen, Mikey had prepared a dinner for the family of five. A big ham he had saved for weeks, was now being used for that night's dinner. Why? Because that night, he wanted something new and different from what they usually had for dinner.

Mikey quickly put the mashed potatoes on the table as well as the ham, chips, soda, cups, silverware, and plates. He put his hands on hips, and marveled at his work smiling the only way Mikey could do himself.

"Gather 'round folks! Michelangelo's famous home cooking is ready to be devoured!" Mikey shouted so that everyone in the lair could hear.

Leo and Raph immediately stopped sparring, and Donny and Master Splinter stopped their conversation, and went to go eat.

When Leo, Raph, Donny, and Master Splinter arrived at the kitchen, they all gasped.

"Mikey..." Donny breathed.

"Not to shabby bro." said Raph with a smirk.

"When you said you wanted something new and different for dinner tonight....you **really** meant new different." Leo said in awe.

"Well done Michelangelo." praised Master Splinter.

"Thank you thank you." said Mikey bowing as if his three brothers and sensei were an audience "Now...Let's eat!" said Mikey as he jumped in a chair and started scooping different food items on his plate and poured soda into his cup.

"I'm all for that!" said Raph with enthusiasm and running to a chair, following Mikey's lead.

"Sensei?" said Leo scooting back a chair for Master Splinter and gesturing for him to sit down.

"Thank you my son." said Master Splinter as he went over to the chair and sat down.

Donny laughed, and picked a chair to sit in, as well as Leo once he was done helping Master Splinter get seated. It wasn't long before they all started to eat a very well deserved meal.

*****later**

Raphael let out a huge belch, wiped his mouth, and slouched back in his chair in relaxation.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." said Leo smiling.

"I could." said Mikey as he cleared his throat and suddenly belched even louder than Raph did.

"Show off." said Raph teasingly.

Without warning, Donatello belched **even louder** than Mikey or Raph, and covered his mouth in surprise.

"Uh, excuse me..." said Donny a little embarrassed.

"Nice one Donny!" said Mikey.

"I give it a ten outta' ten." said Raph smiling.

Master Splinter sighed, and got up from his chair "That was a very good dinner Michelangelo. But I expect to see the dishes done by morning." said Master Splinter as he walked toward his room.

"Yes Master Splinter." said Michelangelo obediently.

Mikey waited until Master Splinter was in his room, and then he spoke up again.

"Okay guys! Let's hit the rooftops!" said Mikey excitedly.

"What about the dishes? Master Splinter said- " Leo said.

"That he expected to see them done by morning! C'mon Leo!" pleaded Mikey "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassse?"

Leo sighed, he did promise Mikey they all would go hit the rooftops on one of the 'safer' sides of town right after dinner...

"Alright, let's go." said Leo.

"WAHOO!" shouted Mikey as he ran to the elevator that led to the abandon warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lan walked into her sensei's room. He was reading a book of some kind...

"Yes Lan?" asked Lan's sensei without looking up from his book.

"Takuma sensei, I think we should get to the checkpoint tonight instead." said Lan seriously.

"What's the rush Lan? Is there something wrong?" asked Takuma looking up from his book.

"I don't know sensei. But, I just have this feeling....I think we should leave as soon as we can." said Lan a little nervously.

Takuma closed his book and got up from his chair "I'll pack the rest of my things." said Takuma running to living room.

Lan followed him and started to help him gather his things. As she went and got his sword from under the couch, Takuma left his friend a note and the money they owed him.

After Takuma left the note and money, Lan put the backpack with all their things in it on over her back, and they quickly and discreetly left the apartment.

Lan and Takuma ran through the shadows as much and as fast as they possibly could until they reached a dock where cargo ships go to make trips to and from different places. Takuma and Lan ran swiftly and unseen behind a building near the docks.

"Sensei, what are our choices here?" asked Lan.

Takuma smiled mischievously "Why don't you take over from now on, show me a little imaginative thinking."

"If you say so..." said Lan running toward a guard suddenly.

When Lan was behind the guard, she covered his mouth and knocked him out with the butt of her kunai, and dragged him behind some stacked crates nearby. She looked around to see if there were any more guards from behind a crate.

Takuma smiled when Lan gestured that the coast was clear, and they quickly ran up a ramp, and into the cargo bay of the ship.

Lan and Takuma ran to the deepest part of the cargo bay, and sat down behind some very tall crates.

"Sensei, how do we know when we'll reach New York City?" asked Lan.

"The shipments from Japan **usually** arrive at this docking point first, then come to New York City to deliver the last of the shipments."

"Emphasis on the '**usually**'." said Lan with the classic anime droplet on her head.

"Hey now, I'm the one who grew up in Japan, remember? I don't think they would have decided to change up the order of the shipping stops without one of my buddies or I knowing about it." said Takuma crossing his arms over his chest.

"I believe you Takuma sensei, I'm just worried about those 'rumors' you told me about."

"Just relax a little Lan, try and enjoy the ride for once." said Takuma with a huff.

"I'll try-"

"You will." corrected Takuma.

"I, I will sensei."

"Good girl." said Takuma leaning against the tall crate.

The ship's horn suddenly sounded, and the ship started to move toward its destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The garage type door of the abandon warehouse opened up, and Mikey jumped outside.

Mikey suddenly inhaled and exhaled deeply "Ahhh. The sweet smell of New York."

His three brothers looked at Mikey and smiled shaking their heads. This was a sign they all **really** needed to get out more...

"C'mon guys! Let's hit the trail! Er, the rooftops..." said Mikey.

"Mikey, we're supposed to jump rooftops on one of the 'safer' sides of towns remember?" said Donny.

"Aw c'mon! Master Splinter defeated the Shredder remember? The Foot are without a leader now. We should be okay anywhere we go in town." said Mikey with a pout.

"Ya' know, Mikey has a point Leo. The only thing that may be considered 'a threat' would probably be 'dose Purple Dragons." said Raph pounding a fist into his other hand. Just thinking about those goons made him mad...

Leonardo sighed, he didn't think he was going to win this argument. And besides, Mikey and Raph were right, the city **should **be a lot safer for them now that the Foot were without a leader...

"Fine." said Leo simply and running across the street and jumping on several things to get on the roof on a building nearby the abandon warehouse.

"Let's play follow the fearless leader!" said Raph mockingly as he followed Leo to the rooftop.

"Not without me!" said Donny as he too jumped on several things to get on the same rooftop and followed after Leo and Raph.

"Hey! Wait uuuup!" whined Mikey as he chased after his brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship's horn sounded once again, but this time, the destination was reached.

Takuma and Lan heard a crewman open the hatch above the cargo bay that led to the deck. But it wasn't long until they heard a "Whaoooao!" and a crashing sound from above the deck.

"Hey Jimmy! Be careful with that!" said the crewman as he rushed away from the open hatch.

Both knowing this was the time to get out of the cargo bay, Takuma and Lan jumped on several different crates until they jumped swiftly and quietly onto the deck, and making their way off of the ship unseen.

*****later**

Lan and Takuma walked into an old tavern of some kind wearing hooded cloaks, and picked a table away from everyone else to avoid contact with people other than the waitress.

The waitress walked up to the twosome, and got out her notepad.

"Your order?" the waitress asked.

"Two glasses of water and an apple for my friend here." said Takuma.

"Okay. I'll be right back." said the waitress as she turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

"Sensei, aren't we supposed to meet one of your friends here?" asked Lan quietly.

"A former student of mine actually." said Takuma.

"Former?" blinked Lan.

"Yeah, he was a dedicated student....but not as dedicated as you are." said Takuma sadly.

"What happened?" asked Lan, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Let's just say he was more free spirited, less disciplined, had his own agenda most of the time..." said Takuma looking away for a moment.

"Less disciplined? Jeez, even being the head cook of this place doesn't please you, does it Takuma?" said a voice.

Takuma and Lan looked to where their waitress would usually be, and saw a man with black spiked hair, a rock band type T-shirt, jeans, an apron, and looked to be in his 20's. The man sat down in a chair next to Takuma.

"Ty, being disciplined has nothing to do with being a cook." huffed Takuma.

"C'mon Takuma, you know it takes dedication **and **discipline to be a head cook in New York." said Ty nudging Takuma with his elbow.

"If only you were as dedicated to your training then you were to cooking." sighed Takuma loudly.

"You didn't think I was **actually** going to follow the path did you? I just needed some support and guidance though those times, like a guardian or parent..." trailed off Ty.

"I hate to interrupt this trip down memory lane, but, aren't we supposed to discuss something?" Lan cut in.

"Oh, yeah...come with me." said Ty as he got up out of his chair.

Lan and Takuma got up from their chairs as well, and followed Ty through the kitchen, and into a room with a bed, a minifridge, a small couch, a TV, and a table with a set of four chairs.

"I know it's not all that great, but, take a seat on the couch." said Ty kindly.

Lan and Takuma walked over to the couch and sat down while Ty pulled one of the chairs from the table and placed it in front of the couch.

"I never got a chance to complement you on that code talk Takuma. Two waters and an apple...genius." said Ty sitting down and smirking mischievously.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" asked Takuma.

"Maybe..." said Ty smiling stupidly.

"If you don't mind, Ty, what intel do you have for us?" asked Lan crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, sorry......The intel I have to tell you is that the 'rumors' of the faction of ninja's working with the gang of Purple Dragons, well, there are more rumors have been goin' around in low places that the leader of this faction of ninjas has been awfully quiet..." said Ty seriously.

"Meaning the whole faction has been quiet..." said Takuma rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Precisely. And since the Purple Dragons only **work** with the faction of ninja and aren't joined with them, most of us that know the rumors know that the Purple Dragons are still in business." said Ty.

"You treat these 'rumors' as if they are facts." said Lan.

"The thing is, most of the intel I get from my buds, **are** facts. I know at least three people that hang out with them as a cover so that they can tip off the police when they get the chance. And or, come to me with information so that I can pass it on to people wanting to know things to watch out for while in New York City." said Ty.

"Then why do you relate your 'facts' with rumors?" asked Takuma.

"Mainly being because it makes most newbies and tourists that approach me with the question being 'what things do I watch out for?' a little more comfortable when I replace the word 'fact' with 'rumor'. That way, they can choose to get involved, or choose to ignore it and believe it as a fairly tale." said Ty.

"What are you saying? That we're involved now?" asked Lan.

"Since you now know that the rumors are facts, I don't see why not. But, It's entirely up to you." said Ty.

"We didn't come to New York City get involved with a rogue ninja faction possibly without a leader, let alone a gang." said Lan crossing her arms over her chest.

"The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I want you guys to watch out for it. From what Takuma told me in his letter, you've been through enough Lan..." said Ty with concern.

Lan turned away.

"Thanks for the intel about what to watch out for then.......Uh, any good news on where we could stay?" asked Takuma.

"Possibly, I'm pretty sure there's a place I saw available. It's available for lease though, I don't know if that will help." said Ty thoughtfully handing them a piece of paper with the information of the 'for lease' place on it.

"It's perfect Ty, thanks. We'll take our leave now." said Takuma as he took the paper and put away, then he and Lan got up from the couch.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the waitress in the tavern.

"Susie!?" shouted Ty alarmingly.

Ty ran out of the room with Lan and Takuma following close behind.

When Lan, Ty, and Takuma reached the tavern, six Purple Dragons were giving the waitress a hard time by pushing her around and possibly being perverts about it...

"Hey! Get lost!" shouted Ty.

The six Purple Dragons left the waitress alone, and started to approach Ty. A tall man stood in front of Ty.

"Hm? And just what's your problem shimpy? We weres' just havin' a little fun.." said the tall man with a purple dragon tattoo on both arms.

"Go have your fun somewhere else! This is an eating establishment! Not a friggin' playground for little kids like yourselves..." said Ty with a bit of sarcasm in his last sentence.

The tall Purple Dragon member suddenly picked Ty up by the collar, and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"I guess you jus' don't know the difference between the big boys and ta' lil' boys do ya?" said the tall man as he suddenly brought a punch to Ty's stomach with his free hand.

Ty coughed up a little blood and started gasping. Lan's eyes widened under the hood of her cloak.

"Is that...all you got little boy? Cuz' this is how the big boys play.." said Ty before he kicked the tall man in the crotch.

The tall man dropped Ty and shook with pain, Lan smirked with satisfaction.

"Get that punk!" yelled the tall man to his minions.

Lan rushed in front of Ty with speed and precision, unsheathing her twin kunai from their cases and holding them in front of her, her body in a stance prepared for a fight.

"You'll have to get through me first." said Lan in a low feminine tone.

"What are you doing? I can handle this!" whispered Ty sharply.

"But Susie can't. Get her out of here and go to the police, we'll handle things here." whispered Lan back.

"Right, sorry." whispered Ty sheepishly.

"You think you can take us on kid? I'd like to see you try-" said the tall man just starting to get up.

Lan quickly slid between the tall man's legs then swung her leg at his, sending his legs buckling from under him. Not only did this move send his legs buckling from under him, but he hit his head on a nearby chair knocking him out as he fell.

"Actually, yes, I can." Lan responded in a monotone voice to the now knocked out Purple Dragon.

The Purple Dragons all rushed Lan. She held her own just fine and buyed enough time for Ty and Susie to sneak out without being seen by any of the Purple Dragons. Where was Takuma sensei in all this? Watching the fight in a booth nearby sipping a glass of water he obtained from the kitchen during the beginning of the fight.

Later, when the fight was finished, all the Purple Dragons were piled up in one corner of the tavern. Lan walked over to Takuma sensei.

"Having fun?" asked Lan crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was, but the fun's over now. Too bad too. That was some impressive tussle." said Takuma sensei taking another sip of his water.

The classic anime vain popped out of her head for a second or two "We have to go now. I can hear sirens of police cars about 5 miles away." Lan said monotonously.

"Alright fine." said Takuma "You and your super hearing." mumbled Takuma irritably.

Lan and Takuma left the tavern and quickly ended up on the rooftops. They leapt several rooftops until stopping to rest on what looked like a condemned hotel. Lan sat down and took an apple out of the backpack that was now next to her instead of on her back. She tossed the apple into the air, caught it, and took a bite.

"So, where is this place that's supposedly still for lease?" asked Lan after swallowing a piece of an apple.

Takuma took out the piece of paper with the information on it.

"Says here the place is called '2nd Time Around'. It also says here that the owner lives just upstairs and the place for lease is a fairly decent sized room in the basement." answered Takuma as Lan took another bite of her apple.

"2nd Time Around huh? Sounds like an okay place." said Lan after swallowing the bite of her apple.

"Well, it's going to be our home for little while...at least until your father gives up the search." said Takuma.

"That's just it sensei, I don't think he will. I'm too valuable of a resource for him to just 'let me go'." said Lan with a depressed sigh.

"We haven't heard anything in the news about you being missing yet....do you think?" asked Takuma scratching his chin.

"Yes I do think. He's probably hot on our trail...but probably won't be able to find me or you until a month or so." said Lan

"So basically, there is no need for him to report you missing because he thinks he can find you before he resorts to that measure...." said Takuma thinking out loud.

"Basically..." said Lan looking up in the moonlit sky.

"I think we should go now...our rest break is over." said Takuma quickly changing the subject knowing Lan would start getting really depressed at another mention of her 'father'.

"I agree, lead the way sensei." said Lan as she got up and threw the remains of her apple over the side of the roof.

Her sensei nodded and started leaping rooftops with Lan soon following with her backpack back on her back once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four TMNT leapt rooftop after rooftop, challenging each other to do a better trick then what another did.

"Haha! Beat that Raphie boy!" said Mikey teasingly after he just did a trick in thin air while leaping to another rooftop.

"Oh, I'll beat it alright." said Raph as he leapt in the air and did a triple flip in the air and then got into a kicking stance, and kept it up until he kicked Mikey right in the chest.

Mikey was on the ground with Raph standing over him, smirking.

"Owwww, not cool Raph!" whined Mikey as Leo and Don helped him off of his shell.

"Hey, a ninja is always prepared." said Raph smiling mockingly.

"Yeah, always prepared for a shell kicking..." said Mikey rubbing his head as he got up.

"Alright guys, I think we've done enough damage for one night, why don't we head home?" asked Leo.

"Already?!" said Raph and Mikey simultaneously.

"I have an idea. How about we drop by April's place and see how she's doing.....that way we'll be out longer so that the two stooges over here will be better occupied." said Donny gesturing toward Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Hey!" said Raph and Mikey simultaneously.

"Sounds good. Let's head over to April's then." responded Leo.

Leo and Donny then started jumping rooftops that lead to April's house.

"Tch. Whatever." said Raph as he started to follow Leo and Donny.

"Hey guys, wait-" trailed off Mikey as he saw two silhouettes leaping the rooftops across the street from where he was standing.

"Guys!" whispered Mikey as loudly as he could.

"What is it?" asked Donny as he stopped along with all the others and rushed over to him.

"Who is that!?" asked Mikey in a panic pointing at the two shadowed figures leaping the rooftops.

"Leo, do ya' think the Foot are back?" asked Raph.

"Maybe, we better follow them to know for sure." said Leo. "Let's go!"

All three turtles followed Leo's lead, and were being very careful, trying not to attract any unwanted attention by the two unknown (to the TMNT anyway) strangers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lan suddenly felt as if someone or something was following her and Takuma sensei. She started to really listen and heard footsteps not too far from them...only about four rooftops back.

"You sense what I sense?" asked Takuma suddenly.

"Yeah, and I can hear their footsteps." said Lan.

"Well, what do **you** want to do?" asked Takuma quizzingly. "They might be your enemies."

"Well we certainly can't lead them to the place where we're staying....I think we should confront them."

"Ah, a fight. This is going to be good. You want me to fight with you? Or just sit back and watch?" asked Takuma.

"Jeez. I can really care less what you do Takuma sensei. Just don't get in my way, please..." said Lan rubbing her temples as she ran.

"I'm sorry. Am I stressing you out?" asked Takuma sensei innocently and giving Lan a kind smile.

"Yes..." said Lan as she quickly turned around, and started heading toward the unknown pursuers.

"This should be good." said Takuma laughing a little in amusement.

Takuma followed after Lan, but not as quickly...

Why? Because he wanted to enjoy the show of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity: **Done! And on the 4th of July no less X3! Well, I hope you readers enjoyed my 2nd chapter of _Night and Day, and Night_, and thanks for reading! And Happy Fourth of July! XD XD XD!

**Lan: **HEY! Don't forget to review on your way out!!!

**Tricity:** ...please R&R too.


	3. Mistaken Strangers

**Tricity:** Hey guys! Had enough? Haha, obviously not since you're still reading this. Those of you waiting for _An Entity of the Cosmos_ chapter 3 to come...I managed to get some of it done recently, so, it's comin' **real** soon don't worry X3.

**Well, here we go...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY...I DO HOWEVER OWN LAN MINORU, TAKUMA SENSEI, AND OTHERS THAT WOULDN'T NORMALLY SHOW UP IN THE TMNT SERIES.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 ~ Mistaken Strangers

*****Now in both teams' viewpoints*****

As the four brothers discreetly (or as discreetly as they thought) followed the two strangers jumping the rooftops, they noticed one of them had turned around and had broken into a high-speed run straight toward them.

Lan withdrew her twin kunai, and kept her pace toward the unknown pursuers.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw the cloaked stranger withdraw kunai from her cloak in the moonlit night.

"Be ready!" shouted Leo to his brothers as they all suddenly withdrew their weapons because of Leo's stance and alert tone of voice.

But as they suddenly blinked, the cloaked stranger was gone.

Lan was in the air right above them about to strike what she predicted was their leader, when he suddenly sensed her approach right before impact to his twin katana's. Lan and Leo's weapons were pressing dangerously hard against one another. They soon broke their weapons apart, and jumped back.

"Why do you attack us?!" asked Leo as he held his stance.

"The real question is, who do you work for?" asked Lan with a monotone voice as she jumped at Leo once more and locked weapons with him.

Raph suddenly charged at Lan from behind, but she saw it coming. She turned a little bit on one foot while still locking weapons with Leo, and kicked Raph in the chest with her free foot. Raph flew straight into Mikey, causing them to both rub their heads in pain.

"We work for no one!" said Leo as he jumped back.

"Then why do you pursue us!?" yelled Lan swiping a kunai in the air with fury.

"We didn't mean you any harm. We were curious as to who you were." said Donatello putting his bo away showing he was sincere.

Lan paused for awhile, as she carefully examined all of them. The look of the one with the purple ninja headband is what she believed to be of utmost care and sincerity. The one with the blue ninja headband looked calm, protective, and had the aura of a true leader. The one with the red ninja headband was holding a stance, ready to fight another fight, and held a look of fury, anger, and almost confusion. What puzzled Lan the most was the one with the orange ninja headband....he held a look of innocence, fear, and she sensed an aura of what a child would have...playful, and somewhat annoying. Lan shook her head, put her kunai away, and sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, what do you think sensei?" asked Lan in defeat, knowing Takuma sensei was approaching behind her.

"I think they're telling the truth." said Takuma now standing next to Lan with the hood of his cloak off of his head. His red spikey hair glimmering in the moonlight.

"I thought so too, but never hurts to check with you." said Lan in a monotone voice.

"So, who are you guys?" asked Mikey with his nun chucks at his side.

"That is none of your concern." said Lan talking in a monotone voice again.

"Sorry about my student...but what she means to say is, we can't really talk about it here. We should talk in a more private location." said Takuma kindly putting his hand on top of Lan's cloaked head.

Lan removed Takuma's hand from her head "Sensei!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" asked Takuma innocently.

"We know a place." said Mikey.

"Mikey!" Leo, Raph, and Don said at once.

"Whaaaat?" asked Mikey innocently.

"Will you excuse us a minute?" addressed Raph to Lan and Takuma as he pulled Mikey by the headband ribbon into a huddle with the rest of the turtle brothers.

"Whadya' think Leo? Should we stuff Mikey into a trashcan for openin' his big trap?!" whispered Raph.

"C'mon Raphie! They don't seem all that bad." Mikey said still rubbing his head "Why not invite them over for fish n' chips?" Mikey added with a British accent.

"Fish n' chips?" Donatello asked in a weirded-out voice.

"Guys!" whispered Leo loudly getting their attention "I don't think they're of any danger to us. And it seems like they have nowhere to go...What do you guys think?" asked Leo.

"Leo! She **attacked** you! I say we don't get near these guys." whispered Raph.

"Raph, it was a misunderstanding. And besides if they still wanted to hurt us, they would've done it already. Leo, I say we give them a break and go with Mikey's plan, invite them to the lair." said Donatello.

"I agree with Donny agreeing with me." said Mikey.

"Then it's settled. We'll take them to the lair to explain things." whispered Leo.

"Fine. But if they're workin' for some bad guy corporation, I will personally blame you for this." whispered Raph as they broke the huddle.

"Follow us. We know just the place." said Leo.

Takuma sensei nodded and started to follow, when suddenly Lan grabbed his wrist and caused him to stop.

"Sensei, have you even thought this through? We may be putting their lives at risk." said Lan concerned for their new acquaintances.

"Aw, you only just met them and your concerned...how sweet." smiled Takuma.

"You've got it wrong, I just don't want it to become my responsibility if any of them gets hurt." said Lan blushing slightly.

"Everything will be okay Lan. Trust me." said Takuma holding her chin up so that she could see into his eyes.

"I'm just, not so sure-"

"Hey! Are you guys comin' or what?!" yelled Raph impatiently from another rooftop.

Takuma glanced at Lan. She nodded slightly, and then followed after Takuma and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity:** EEE! Yet another chapter done! I know this one was a little short, but hopefully chapter 3 will be longer. Thank all of you who are reading this and have reviewed, added it to your favorites list, or put my story on your story alert list, it makes me so happy. *sniffle* I love you guys, thank you sooo much! Don't forget to review on your way out! See you soon!


	4. A Star Unveiled

**Tricity:** Hi guys! I hope your just lovin' this story, because I sure do enjoy writing it XD! Have fun! And don't forget to review after this chappie!

On with it already!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TMNT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR TAKUMA SENSEI, LAN MINORU, AND OTHERS THAT WERE OR ARE GOING TO BE MENTIONED THAT WOULD NOT NORMALLY BE ON THE ACTUAL SHOW ITSELF.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 ~ A Star Unveiled

Takuma and Lan had followed Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey to a manhole in an alley. Leo opened up the manhole and let Raph, Mikey, Don, Lan, and Takuma go before him. When everyone was underground/in the sewers, Leo closed the man hole behind him and Donatello led the way, leaving Leonardo to cover the rear.

The group weaved through all sorts of underground tunnels and even came pretty close to a very deserted monorail station. Lan enjoyed the quiet of the long trek to a so called 'safe haven', but she sensed a nervous tinge from the red and blue banded turtles. The only thing Lan was nervous about was showing these strangers her identity. She knew she'd have to tell them sooner or later anyways, but, how would they react to her 'special modifications'?

"_I suppose I could show them when the time comes..." _Lan thought _"Hm...I sense that they really are as they appear to be...I wonder...is it possible..?"_

As Lan pondered her thoughts, she soon noticed the group had stopped at a wall covered with different variations of pipelines. But not everything is as it seemed...

Donatello turned a small pipe sticking out of another toward him, and all the pipes started detaching from one another, now the wall was bare except for two pipes that ran together with a wheel attached in the middle. Next, he turned the wheel three times to the left and a hidden panel opened up above the wheel revealing a keypad. After Donny typed in the password, the two joined pipelines lifted up, the brick wall separated, and behind that, a giant door opened like a garage door would, revealing the turtles' lair.

Lan and Takuma followed the four turtles into the lair, and awed at what the saw. The place had a kitchen, a living room, a training area, a pool of water and a bridge over it toward the middle of the giant lair, some rooms upstairs and downstairs, and two closed Japanese style doors that led to another room.

"Nice place you got here." said Takuma impressed with the lair.

"Thank you, uh..." said Leo at a loss of the sensei's name.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Takuma, but you may call me Takuma sensei if you so choose." said Takuma with a slight bow.

"My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers...Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." said Leo gesturing to the right said teenage turtle.

"Guess that means there's only one person ta' introduce then..." said Raph looking at Lan.

All the turtles turned to look at Lan, and Takuma nodded, telling her that it was okay to reveal her identity.

Lan slowly removed her hood, and all the turtle's eyes nearly bugged out of their head.

"No...way..." said Donatello.

"I can't....believe it..." said Leonardo.

"Whoa." said Raphael.

"Coooool." said Mikey starting to smile.

"My name is Lan Minoru. It is very....noble, of you four to lead us to such an extraordinary place such as this." Lan said politely with a bow.

"Aw, it was nothin." said Mikey scratching the back of his head blushing madly for Lan calling him 'noble'.

"Yeah, it was our pleasure." said Donatello politely while smiling and his cheeks turning a beat red.

"The honor is all ours..." said Leo not knowing what else to say with a slight blush.

"Tch, wasn't a big deal ur nothin'..." mumbled Raph crossing his arms over his chest with a barely visible blush.

"So, I guess it's already obvious as to who my student is then." said Takuma with a laugh.

"Are you kidding!?!?" shouted Mikey "She's one of the most famous and most awesome people on this planet! She can do almost anything she sets her mind to!" declared Mikey.

"Yeah...What are you doing sneaking around New York anyway?" asked Donny.

"It's a long story." said Takuma sensei.

"As must be theirs" said Lan crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes, starting to think deeply.

"Tell me about it." mumbled Raph looking away.

"I say we all go to the living room, and talk things over." said Leo.

"Sounds good to me." Takuma said with a warm smile.

They all walked to the living area, each side curious as to what each side had to tell in their story.

"_It's about to get a whole heck of a lot more interesting from this point on." _thought Lan with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity:** Yes it will Lan, yes it will...lol. Anyways, sorry about another short chapter yet again guys :. I promise though, I'm going to try and make the next one longer this time. Thanks again for the reviews and everything else from adding my story to your faves list to adding it to your story alert one. I am on a roll! See you guys soon ;D.


	5. Modifications

**Tricity: **Hi guys, I just got finished writing this chapter in my notebook. =_= Ugh, I feel so laazzy…I should've written this chapter earlier, but my plot bunnies ran and hid from me = … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^-^, have fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT series or the characters featured in the TMNT series. I do own Lan Minoru, and Takuma sensei ^-^.**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Modifications

The four turtles, Lan, and Takuma walked into the living room to get comfortable.

Donatello gestured to the couch "You and Takuma can sit on the couch if you like, Lan." said Donatello politely.

Takuma nodded and smiled as he sat down next to Lan on the couch "Thank you Donatello."

Lan only responded by nodding her head in thanks.

Donatello smiled, and went and sat down in a chair near the couch.

Leonardo walked over toward the Japanese style doors, but slightly turned around, facing toward Lan and Takuma "I'm going to let our father know you are here." he said in a soft kind tone before walking into Master Splinter's room.

Takuma nodded at Leo before he walked into Master Splinter's room, soon turning toward Donatello "Your father, was he the one who trained you four?"

Donatello smiled "Yeah, he taught us everything we know about ninjitsu and bushido."

Takuma grinned "I see…interesting."

Michelangelo hopped over the back of the couch and sat down next to Lan. Lan looked at him with a straight face, but was curious as to why he had a piece of paper and pen in his hand.

"Hey Lan, I was wondering…" Mikey held out the piece of paper and pen to her "Can I have your autograph? ! Pleeeaassee? !" he asked her excitedly.

Lan looked at him a bit confused "Uhm, sure." she said normally as she took the piece of paper and pen signing her name very neatly in big letters on the paper before handing the pen and paper back to Mikey.

Mikey smiled "Thanks Lan!" he said before folding the paper and setting it aside.

Lan nodded in response, soon turning toward Donny "Donatello…why were you and your brothers following Takuma sensei and I?"

Donatello smiled a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly "Well, as I said before, we mistook you for someone else…"

"We thought you two were with the Foot." Raphael cut in, leaning against a nearby wall coolly.

Lan looked to Raphael in confusion "The Foot? …I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"The Foot are these nasty ninjas that attack anyone who stands in their way." Mikey explained.

Lan's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly regained her composure. She looked over at Takuma.

Takuma went serious and crossed his arms over his chest "I can assure you, we are not involved with this…Foot clan, that you speak of."

"And I believe you." came an old, and somewhat, raspy voice.

Lan and Takuma looked over toward where the voice came from, and saw Leonardo walking next to a large rat with cane that was walking up-right, and into the living room.

Takuma smiled at Master Splinter "So, you must be the father. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Takuma."

The old rat nodded "You may call me Master Splinter, or Splinter-san." Master Splinter responded, soon looking at Leonardo briefly before turning back to Takuma "My son has told me all that has happened."

Takuma nodded "Yes, it was all a big misunderstanding at first, but now, each side wants questions answered."

Master Splinter nodded as well "Indeed….I will tell you how we came to be as we are, then, you can answer our questions." He said as Leonardo pulled a chair from the kitchen for him to sit in as he spoke.

Takuma smiled "Fair enough."

Master Splinter soon began to tell Takuma and Lan of his past with the Shredder, and also told how he and the four turtles came to meet and become what they were today. When Master Splinter was done telling their story, Lan was curious, and had some questions to be answered, but more importantly…she was disappointed. She had hoped that maybe the turtles' past would somehow connect to some answers about where exactly she came from…

Takuma pondered "An interesting series of events…"

Donatello looked toward Takuma and Lan "So, now that you know our story, why don't you tell us yours?"

Takuma smiled and looked toward Lan "Since you're about to tell your story, why not stretch your wings?"

Lan nodded "I might as well, they've become a bit stiff."

Lan soon got up off the couch and walked toward a more open area in the middle of the lair.

Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, and Master Splinter walked up next to Michelangelo on the couch near Takuma sensei, eyeing Lan in a confused manner.

"Uhm…is there something I'm missing?" asked Mikey.

Raph raised an eye-ridge "Yeah…what the shell is she-"

Takuma silenced him "Just watch, you'll see."

When Lan got to the more open area, everyone watched as a pair of bat-like wings unfurled from the back of an unseen slit in her cloak. Lan stretched her large wings as big and as far as her wing-span would allow, before turning toward the group of four shocked turtles, and one devastated rat.

Lan folded her bat-like wings inward slightly and sat down on the floor Indian-style.

Takuma chuckled slightly at the family-of-five's reaction "Why don't we all sit where Lan is? It'll seem less claustrophobic."

Leonardo managed a nod, and walked over to where Lan was, followed by his family and Takuma. They all sat Indian-style in front of Lan.

"So uh, where did you get the bat wings?" Mikey asked a little awkwardly.

"I've had them my whole life…ever since I was born I believe…" Lan said seriously.

"You believe? You mean you aren't sure?" asked Leonardo seriously.

Lan shook her head "No…" she looked up at them "As you may know, my father is a CEO at a large toy company and owns large property estates in many areas all along the western United States. And as for my mother, I never had one." She paused for a moment and then continued her tale "But before I get to my father, let me tell you how I became his daughter." She paused again, but then continued "From what I have learned about from when I was only but an infant, a woman ran through a forest, not too far from a suburban area, carrying me, and trying to elude the police. When this woman came to the suburban area, she ran to a nearby house, and knocked on the door of the house, the woman's figure and face hidden by a hooded cloak that she was wearing. The person who answered the door was the maid who cleaned the house, and she was surprised when the cloaked woman handed her a sleeping baby, telling the maid only three things."

"What? ! What were the three things! ? What did the woman tell her! ?" Mikey interrupted, getting anxious.

Master Splinter took his walking stick and hit Mikey over the head with it.

"Owww…" Mikey whined.

"Hush Michelangelo! Let Miss Minoru finish her story." scolded Master Splinter.

Michelangelo rubbed his head in slight pain, as Lan began to tell her story once again "The cloaked Woman told the maid that the baby's name was Lan Minoru, that the baby only ate and drank fruit and water, and to take good care of the baby before quickly disappearing from sight. Shortly after this, the maid ran inside and told the master of the house what had occurred. The master of the house soon found out about the baby's gender and about the baby's…" she paused and her wings folded out a bit more "…modifications."

Takuma looked over at the four turtles and the old rat "The master of the house adopted Lan as his daughter and decided to homeschool her based on her modifications." He explained.

Lan nodded in agreement "My adoptive father provided everything that I needed in my life…education, an active life, food, shelter…and everything I asked for, he willingly gave me…"

"Except for her freedom…he never gave her the freedom of going anywhere without a hired body guard. And as she got older, it wasn't long before she was completely forced into a cage…so to speak." Takuma explained.

"My father was visited by an unknown man one afternoon when I was about thirteen years of age. The unknown man told my father that he was from a special division of the government and that he knew of my special gifts. Out of defense, my father at first stated he had no idea what the man was talking about…" Lan sighed slightly "But after some 'persuasion', my father asked what the man wanted from me. It turned out, that he wanted to run some…'tests' on me, and test my abilities to his satisfaction on a daily basis. My father, instead of refusing this 'proposal'…agreed due to the massive amount of money he would receive for letting this section of the government run these 'tests' on me."

"From then on, she was made a lab rat for that special division of the government. They tested her skills and abilities, and when Lan excelled in almost everything she did, they pushed her even further by showing off her skills and abilities by making her enter all kinds of tournaments and events for all kinds of areas and people. In turn, they turned her into one of the most famous teenage girls in the United States of America." Takuma explained, anger slightly caught in his voice.

"So, all this time…your popularity was all due to this special section of the government testing out what you could and couldn't handle?" Donny asked Lan, with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, but also, the money coming in from me being so popular helps pay off the government's 'financial promise' to my father." responded Lan.

"To Lan's father, she is only known as an expensive piece of property he can't afford to lose…too much money to be lost if she's not his daughter anymore…" said Takuma in an angered tone.

"I'll show HIM who the lab rat really should be!" said Raph standing up angrily, twirling his twin sais around.

"Easy, Raphael." Master Splinter said to him "There is nothing we can do to Lan's father that will change who he is, he has to make the decision to change on his own." He said wisely.

Raphael grumbled slightly, and huffed as he sat back down on the floor.

Lan sighed and stood up looking toward Takuma with a determined look on her face "Sensei, we've explained to them enough of what is going on, I think we should leave…"

The turtles all stood up, each shocked to a different degree.

"But, why?" asked Mikey.

Raph had a softer tone as he spoke "Yeah, why are ya' in such a rush ta' leave? I mean, maybe we could do something to-"

"I appreciate your kindness." Lan snapped slightly "But I don't want to put any of you in danger."

Mikey laughed slightly and pulled out his nun-chucks, spinning them around slightly before stopping them "We're ninja, danger is just one of the many things we face."

"For once I agree with ya' Mikey." Raph said smirking as he hit Mikey in the arm.

Lan clenched her fists and up at them angrily "You just don't get it!" she turned and at Takuma "Sensei, we're…leaving." She said in a demanding tone.

Takuma looked at Lan sternly "No, we're not."

Lan mentally growled and looked toward Donatello "Donatello, please show me a way to the surface…I need some air…"

Donatello looked from Master Splinter, to Takuma, and when both of them nodded in approval he turned toward Lan "Uh..sure." he said before leading Lan to the elevator.

When Lan and Donatello got into the elevator that led to the abandoned warehouse, the door to the elevator closed behind them, and they were soon on their way to the surface of New York.

Leo looked toward Takuma worriedly "Is Lan going to be alright?"

Mikey scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Uhm…was it something I said?"

Takuma smiled at them "Don't worry, she'll be fine…she just needs time to think and cool down a bit."

"Takuma sensei, what did Lan mean when she said she didn't want to put us in danger?" asked Raph curiously.

Takuma nodded at Raphael, and then turned to Master Splinter "Splinter-san, why don't we break for tea?"

Master Splinter immediately understood Takuma's motive, and ordered Leonardo to make the tea while they all got comfortable at the kitchen table. Leo soon brought a cup of tea to each person at the table, and sat down with his own cup of tea before Takuma spoke up.

"Let me tell you why Lan is so insistent on leaving…" Takuma began.

* * *

Lan and Donatello walked out of the elevator and into the abandoned warehouse.

Donatello soon walked over to the garage door and opened it "Well, here we are…"

Lan walked outside of the warehouse and then looked around, listening for any people within a 5 mile radius. She heard a few voices in a vacant house nearby, but the voices were from some kids messing around where they weren't supposed to. Lan soon spread her wings out.

"Where are you going?" asked Donatello, having a feeling she wasn't just spreading her wings out for the heck of it.

"Flying." Lan said simply "Do you want to come? I can carry you on my back.." Lan offered.

"Uh, no thanks…" said Donny in a slightly uncomfortable tone.

Lan nodded, and then took off toward the sky. She was soon gliding through the wind currents, only flapping her wings when there was no air current to carry her. Donatello soon found his way to the abandoned warehouse's rooftop, watching Lan (the best he could) soar high above him. After awhile, Lan made her way back down to the abandoned warehouse. She landed softly onto the ground in front of the entrance, and walking inside the warehouse.

Donatello leapt off of the warehouse's roof and walked inside the warehouse, closing the garage door behind him. He walked over to a light switch, and turned some lights on so that he and Lan could see better. He saw Lan sitting up against a nearby wall, drinking a bottle of water she had gotten out of her backpack that was now sitting in front of her.

"Feeling better?" asked Donny as he walked up to her, soon sitting next to her.

Lan stopped drinking her water, and put the lid on her water bottle "I've been better…"

"Lan…if you need to talk about something…I'm here to listen." Donatello said kindly.

Lan looked toward Donny "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" asked Donny.

Lan looked toward her backpack "For the way I acted….in being so hesitant to leave…you all have been so kind to me and Takuma sensei…"

Donatello smiled an understanding smile "I'm sure you have your reasons Lan, there's no need to apologize."

Lan nodded "I do have my reasons Donatello…and the main reason is that I don't want your family to get hurt…"

"What do you mean?" asked Donny.

Lan looked toward Donatello "That special section of the government I was talking about…and my father…they're looking for me…trying to track me…"

Donatello looked slightly shocked "But…how would that be possible?"

Lan looked back toward her backpack, and brought her knees up toward her chest "I don't know, but both the government and my father have come close to finding me several times before. I can never figure out how they track my whereabouts."

Donatello finally understood "So you've been worried that if you stay here, or anywhere else, for too long, that they could track you?"

Lan nodded "Right." she looked toward Donatello again "And because of your family being so…different, I fear only the worst if the government or my father finds you and your family Donatello…"

"Lan, can I ask you something?" asked Donny with a serious expression.

Lan nodded.

"Aren't you tired of running?"

"…Yes." answered Lan truthfully.

"Then…if we offered you to live with us, would you?"

"Donatello, I don't want to put you or your family at risk…"

"Soo…what? You'll just keep running your whole life?" he asked with slight frustration

Lan went silent. She never really thought she was going to run her whole life…but would it really be possible for her and Takuma sensei to settle down in New York like they had originally planned? Now that she thought about more…she wasn't too sure.

"Lan, you and Takuma sensei won't be alone if the government or your father happen to track you here." He put a friendly hand on Lan's shoulder "We'll all help you get your freedom back, even if we have to fight the government and your father to get it back. You deserve freedom just like any other person on this planet."

Lan felt herself tear-up slightly, but then suddenly gain a boost of confidence deep within herself. Donatello was right, she deserved her freedom just like any other person on this planet. And even if she had to fight to gain her complete freedom back, she and Takuma would no longer be alone anymore. They would have Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Master Splinter by their sides, fighting with them until the very end.

She had decided…no more running.

* * *

**Tricity: **Yesh! Lan's modifications have been revealed! *dances happily* I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, thank you so much for all the reviews and support! Please submit another review your way out :3 !


End file.
